


"History Had Repeated Itself"

by alllove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove
Summary: Archie Andrews is going to the Naval Academy. He leaves in a few weeks. The only problem is no one knows about it. He wants to tell Betty about the academy and more. What happens when he tries to tell her how he feels?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 17





	1. It was Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please don't be too hard on me. I also DO NOT own ANY of the rights to Riverdale or the Archie Comics. Enjoy!

It was a Tuesday, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like just that. Jughead was back at school and the stonies were finally taken care of by Charles and the FBI. Archie heard a notification on this phone while eating breakfast and picked it up.  
Betty:  
Walk me to school?  
Archie looked at his phone and smiled. He shoved the last bit of cereal into his mouth, grabbed his things, and headed over to Betty’s.  
He knocked on the door and Betty’s mom answered. “Oh hi Archie, Betty will just be a minute,” Alice said.  
“No problem,” Archie replied.  
Betty walked down the steps and saw Archie standing there. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door with her best friend.  
On the walk to school, Betty noticed Archie was unusually quiet. “Everything okay Arch?” Betty asked. Archie just nodded his head. “I’ve been thinking about Jug coming back and I honestly can’t thank you enough Arch. I know it was hard and I was tough on you and Veronica sometimes. I just wanted to make sure we could catch the stonies,” Betty said.  
Archie smiled at her. “It’s totally fine Betty I get it. I’m glad we were able to get rid of them and get Jug back safe and sound,” he said. Betty smiled at him. “There’s actually something else I wanted to talk to you about Betty,” Archie said.  
“What’s up?” She asked.  
“When we were pretending before, did you…” Archie started. He was cut off by the sound of Veronica running towards them, Betty’s attention now turned to V.  
“Am I the only one who feels like this is limbo in the afterlife?” Veronica asked.  
“What does that even mean?” Archie asked.  
“Just that it feels empty now that all the mystery is gone from our lives,” Jughead said, showing up behind Betty with a kiss on her cheek. Betty smiled at Jughead and kissed him back, Archie clearing his throat.  
“Chin up Archiekins. This just means there’s more time for us to make senior year our own,” Veronica said. Archie smiled and followed his friends down the hallway.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------in the blue and gold------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Kev, long time no see,” Betty said.  
“Hey Betty. Yeah, I’ve been a little busy lately,” Kevin replied.  
“Ooh wanna tell me about it over dinner at Pop’s tonight? My treat,” she said. Kevin nodded and smiled. She missed hanging out with Kevin and he missed hanging out with her. Ever since everyone got into relationships, they had sort of lost time for one another. It was a shame really.  
“So, what are you working on for today?” Kevin asked.  
“Oh, just some school news. I’m planning on publishing my expose about the stonies on Friday,” Betty said.  
“Cool. Anything I can help with?” Kevin asked.  
“Of course, Kev!” Betty replied, excited to work with him again. Jughead had sort of taken a break from the blue and gold since he was gone. He wanted to check up on the serpents and officially hand them over to Toni. He had told everyone she was in charge, but they never performed the actual ceremony before he was shipped off. This weekend he planned to do it for good. Cheryl, of course, intended on overseeing all the planning because, in her opinion, nothing was good enough for Toni unless it was perfect, just like her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------at the end of the day------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Betty!” Archie yelled from across the hall. She turned around and smiled at him.  
She turned back to Jughead, gave him a quick kiss and said, “I’ll see you later tonight okay? Don’t forget the books this time,” she laughed.  
“No promises,” Jughead said as he winked at her.  
“Archie, hey. Ready to go?” She asked. He nodded his head, waved goodbye to Jug, and kissed Veronica on the cheek as he passed her at her locked. Thus, their walk home began.  
They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying the view of nature. It was Betty who spoke first, just as Archie was going to. “So how was your day?” She asked.  
“Good. I, uh, got that chemistry test back, the one you helped me on,” Archie said.  
“And?!” Betty asked eagerly.  
“B+,” Archie said as he smiled.  
“Oh my gosh, Arch, I’m so proud of you! See!” Betty exclaimed.  
“I owe it all to you,” Archie laughed.  
“Oh stop,” she said modestly. It was silent for a little longer but as they approached their houses, Archie grew nervous. He wanted to tell Betty about the Naval Academy, first, he just, didn’t know how.  
“Hey, Betty?” He asked.  
“Yeah?” She replied.  
“Do you want to grab dinner tonight?” He asked sheepishly.  
“Oh, I can’t tonight. I’m getting dinner with Kevin. How about tomorrow?”  
“Oh yeah sure. Tomorrow sounds great,” Archie said as he smiled. He walked her to her doorstep, waved goodbye, and turned to walk home. He hesitated for a minute, as if there was something holding him back, but he shook it off and continued walking.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------later----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Betty,” Jughead said has he entered her room.  
“Jug,” she replied kissing him. “I thought we could start with English. It’s your strongest subject by far,” she started. Jughead had so much work to catch up on after the whole Stonewall incident.  
“Or maybe… something else?” He said, grabbing her waist and hoisting her up. She giggled.  
“Come on Jug, I’m meeting Kevin for dinner, we can’t delay your work,” she said.  
“Fine,” he said reluctantly. She smiled at him and stroked his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------at Veronica’s simultaneously----------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked into her house. “Mom? Dad?” She called. No one. She dialed Cheryl on her phone. “Cheryl, do you wanna come over? We can plan some more of Toni’s ceremony together,” Veronica told her. Cheryl instantly said yes and Veronica set off to grab her finest bottle of rum for them to plan and enjoy all in one.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------at dinner---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Kev!” Betty yelled.  
“Betty!” Kevin waved. He hugged her as they both sat down. It had been a while.  
“So, what’s been going on?” Betty asked.  
“Okay, well, believe it or not, Fangs and I have been doing this thing where we make videos tickling each other for money,” he said.  
“You’re kidding,” Betty said, shocked. Kevin shook his head and her jaw dropped. “That’s insane!” She exclaimed.  
“Yup! So, what about you?” Kevin asked.  
“Well…” Betty began. They talked the whole night. It was a good thing Pop’s was open 24/7. It had been a while since they had done this. Even Pop Tate smiled to himself seeing the two of them laugh in one of his booths until the wee hours of the morning. They didn’t have a care in the world about school. They were just, two friends.


	2. Archie Got to Pop's Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a super short chapter I'm sorry, but more to come!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------the next night-------------------------------------------------------------

Archie got to Pop’s early. He needed some time to prepare about how he was going to tell Betty.  
Half an hour later, she walked in. Still 15 minutes early. “Oh wow, looks like you beat me here today,” she said mockingly. Archie was almost always late whenever they planned things like this.  
Archie chuckled and said, “Yup! I even ordered your milkshake to start.”  
Betty laughed. “Thanks Arch. So, what’s up? Betty asked.  
Archie stared at her for a second. “Nothing much. I actually just wanted to take you out to dinner as a thank you,” he said, bailing on his other plan.  
“Aww Arch, you don’t have to do that. I’m always happy to help,” Betty said, flattered.  
“I insist this time,” Archie laughed.  
“Well, I won’t say no to a free meal but if this is what you’re doing now, you owe me a lot more than meals,” Betty said as she threw a fry at him. Archie smiled at her, and just, watched her be happy.  
They walked back home together after dinner, just like they always did. Just as they approached Betty’s door again, Archie stopped.  
“What is it Arch?” Betty asked.  
“I have to tell you something. I was supposed to do it at dinner, but I didn’t,” Archie said, rambling.  
“Oh, okay. What is it?” Betty asked, growing more concerned by the second.  
Archie took a deep breath. Here goes. “I’m going to the Naval Academy,” he said.  
“That’s amazing Archie! Congratulations I’m so proud of you!” Betty exclaimed, giving him a huge hug.  
Archie let out a small laugh followed by a sigh of relief. He didn’t know why he thought it was going to be difficult. This was Betty he was talking to. “Thanks Betty. I actually leave in a few weeks,” he said.  
Betty pulled away. Her face dropped. “What? A few weeks?” She asked. Archie nodded his head. “Oh, okay. Cool,” she said. “Well it’s getting late. Congrats again Arch,” she said.  
“Betty, wait! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was so nervous. I didn’t know how,” Archie said desperately.  
“I know. It’s okay. I’m happy for you,” she said as she choked back tears. She would lose her best friend in a few weeks. It broke her heart just thinking about it. As she headed inside, she sniffled, still trying not to cry in front of Archie. But it was too late. He heard her just before the door closed. He stared at the ground. The same ground upon which two years ago, he broke her heart. He hated to say it, but history had repeated itself.


	3. Betty Stared at Herself in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! Sorry!

\----------------------------------------------------------------Saturday morning-------------------------------------------------------------  
Betty stared at herself in the mirror. She saw her serpent jacket lying on her bed. She took a deep breath, grabbed the jacket, and walked out the door.   
Archie stared at his ceiling. He should’ve been ready by he wasn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about Betty’s reaction.   
Veronica smiled to herself in the mirror. She knew she and Cheryl had planned the perfect day for Toni. She hadn’t heard from Archie in a while, but it didn’t matter because today was about Toni.   
Jughead stared at the door. He didn’t ring the doorbell. Something had felt off with Betty, but he didn’t know what. Before he knew it, she swung open the door and walked out.   
Jughead looked at Betty. “You look beautiful, Betty,” he said completely genuinely.   
She looked bashful before saying, “Thanks Jug. Now come on,” in response as she grabbed his hand and ran down the steps.   
Betty and Jughead got on his motorcycle and left. As they were driving across town, betty thought about her conversation with Archie the previous night. She wanted so badly to run up to him and hug him one last time.   
“Lost in thought?” Jughead asked her.   
“Just thinking about Archie,” she replied.   
“Archie? Any reason why?” He asked, a little worry in his voice.   
“Relax Jug. Just a conversation we had last night. It was nothing,” she said, lying to herself. It wasn’t her place to tell Jug about Archie and the naval academy. Besides, maybe he already knew. Whatever the case, Betty promised herself that she wouldn’t let last night derail the events of today. Today was about Toni.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------at the ceremony--------------------------------------------------------------  
The serpents knelt. Even those who weren’t serpents knelt. As Jughead placed Toni’s jacket on her, a little snake in the top left corner this time, the crowd cheered. “I, Jughead Jones, hereby release my duties as serpent king to Toni Topaz. May she guide the serpents home, always. In unity, there is strength!” Jughead yelled.   
“In unity, there is strength!” Everyone responded. The cheers had begun again as Cheryl ran up to hug Toni. Betty smiled to herself. It was good to see Toni finally being recognized. Suddenly, her eyes met Archie’s. She quickly looked away, careful to blend into the mass of people. Her serpent jacket certainly helped with that.   
Archie chased after her. He had to finish the conversation they had started. “Betty!” Archie cried out. Betty stopped running and turned to face him.   
“What’s up Archie?” Betty asked.   
“We need to talk. About last night and more,” he said.   
“More?” Betty asked, confused.   
“Yeah I need to tell you one other thing. It’s what I started saying in the hallway the other day,” Archie said, his heart rate rising.   
“Archie, we can’t. Not here, not now. This is about Toni,” Betty said.   
“Fine. Tomorrow then. The bunker,” he said. He took one last look at Betty and walked away.   
Jughead came up behind Betty. “Hey, you okay?” He asked. Betty nodded.   
“You were great. Toni is going to make an amazing queen,” Betty said.   
“No doubt about it,” Jughead said. They walked off with his arm around her.


	4. The Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so short I am so sorry but I am still working on more!

\---------------------------------------------the next night-------------------------------------------------------  
Betty went down the ladder into the bunker. She turned to see candles lighting up the room. The bunker had a working light, so she wasn’t sure of their purpose.   
“Archie?” She called, before walking further so as to not interrupt someone else by accident.   
“In here,” he said back. She walked into the room, fully.   
“What is all this?” She asked, confused, yet slightly hopeful.   
“It’s for you. For us. Look Betty, I know I sprung the naval academy on you and I’m sorry,” he said, taking her hands in his. “But you’re the only know who knows, the only one I want to tell for now,” he continued. Betty wasn’t sure why he was telling her this. He had a girlfriend. Why wasn’t she the first to know?  
“Look, Arch, I get it. I’m happy for you. I was just, shocked. I thought we had more time,” Betty said.   
“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. These last few weeks, I want to spend them with you,” Archie said slowly.   
Betty’s mind was racing. What could he mean by that? Betty was careful with her next set of words. “That sounds great, Arch. We can do all your favorite things,” she said.   
“No, Betty, I mean, I want to spend them with you,” Archie finally said. His heart was pumping. He didn’t know how she would react.   
Betty blinked the tears out of her eyes. “Archie, we can’t. You’re with Veronica and I’m with Jughead,” she said, breaking 15-year-old Betty’s heart again.   
“Yeah but what if we weren’t? I mean, what is we finally gave it a try?” He asked, hopeful.   
Betty thought about it. She sat down on the bed. Archie joined her. She took some deep breaths; her mind was racing. Betty could feel her anxiety rising. Her palms getting sweaty, her breathing becoming faster. Archie put his hand on top of hers, and her heartbeat instantly steadied itself. She turned to look at him and said, “okay.”  
“Really?” Archie asked, a little surprised.   
“Yeah, really. But not until we break up with Jug and V,” she added.   
“Of course,” Archie replied. He smiled at the girl next door, his best friend, his future girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the end I guess. I'm going to post an epilogue type thing after, but I hope you enjoyed the fic!

\-------------------------------------------the next few weeks---------------------------------------------------  
The breakups were brutal. Betty told Jughead immediately. They both cried the whole time and Jughead told her he always knew this would happen one day, and yet he still got close to her. It broke her heart to see him like that but in her mom’s opinions, it was good to see she still had feelings, because that’s what made her human, and not a monster.  
Veronica and Archie were no different. She cried and he wept. It was like a sea of tears in the Andrews household. When it was all over, she stormed out, and told him that she hoped he was happy, because she used to be. That hit Archie hard. He never wanted to be the cause of anyone’s pain but it wasn’t fair to string Veronica along.  
\------------------------------------------------after the breakups-----------------------------------------------  
Betty was waiting for Archie on the steps of his house.  
“Betty,” Archie said.  
“Hi Handsome,” she said with a peck. “I wanted to see you before you left.”  
“I’m glad you did. I have a surprise for you,” Archie said, a gleam in his eye.  
Betty raised her eyebrow. “Really? What is it?” She asked, intrigued.  
“Let’s go inside,” Archie said. Once they were in, he turned back to Betty to give her the news. “I’m gonna be stationed in Milford. There’s a Naval training base there,” Archie said, smiling.  
Betty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But Archie, that means…” she started  
“Yeah. I know. We’re gonna be…”  
“Only 12 miles apart,” Betty said as she finished his sentence.  
“It’s not 12 feet, but I figured it’s better than 1,200 miles,” Archie said, running his hand through his hair.  
“Arch, it’s perfect. All of it. This,” she said, looking around, “you,” she continued, “all of it,” she finished.  
“I couldn’t agree more. So, Betty Cooper,” Archie said picking her up and placing her on the counter top. “Will you move to Connecticut with me so we can start the new chapter of our lives?” He asked.  
Betty had tears in her eyes. They weren’t from the black hood, they weren’t from video tapes, they weren’t even from her breakup. They were because this was everything she had ever wanted since she was 4 years old. Archie never broke that promise he made. They were 18, and here they were, starting their new lives together.  
“Archie,” she said, caressing his face, “of course I will,” she said. She kissed him and he kissed her back. It was perfect.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is satisfying! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this!

\----------------------------------------------a few months later------------------------------------------------  
Archie and Betty were in a booth at Pop’s, happy as could ever be. The infamous bell rang as a new couple entered the place. Jughead and Veronica walked into Pop’s, Archie locking eyes with them both. Betty turned around to see what he was looking at. She turned back to Archie, and back once more to her friends. She motioned for them to join. Jughead and Veronica looked at each other and walked over. The four of them sat in the booth for hours just catching up like the old days. Archie and Betty telling them about Connecticut, Veronica telling her friends about New York, and Jughead recounting his time in Iowa.  
It took some adjusting from their friends, but eventually they came around. Veronica and Jughead even got closer and helped the other see sense.  
In the end, everyone was happy, and it all worked out. The most important thing to them now, was the milkshakes and laughs they were sharing in the same booth that started it all.


End file.
